


You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in

by kodirox



Series: RWBY Oneshots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angels AU, F/F, Forbidden Love, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, and they also ran away together cuz they be like that, blood tw, does this count as fluff?, it's more likely than you think, me? writing something im proud of?, short fic, the bees are cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodirox/pseuds/kodirox
Summary: Small oneshot for the bees because they deserve itAngels AU





	You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in

“You know, this isn’t quite how I was expecting our welcome home party to go,” Yang grits out, dodging the vines reaching for her and countering with an explosive punch. The faerie on the other side of her fist flies backwards, knocking into one of their allies and bringing them both to the ground.

“Yeah, well.” Blake says, ducking under a swipe at her head and rushing forward to thrust Gambol Shroud into a second masked fae. “I wasn’t exactly planning on coming back _at all_.”

She punctuates her remark with twist of her sword in the faerie’s abdomen. With an air of disinterest, she pulls the katana out of the groaning faerie, flicking the blade free of blood and watching as they fall to the icor-stained ground at her feet. Her golden eyes flick to her partner’s, not surprised to see them focused on her and tinted red.

Suddenly Blake’s _there_, crowding Yang’s space. She licks her lips, stare falling to Blake’s mouth.

A wet crunch from behind her wipes the distracted look from her face and Blake arches a judgmental brow as the sound of a lifeless body hitting the dirt below reaches her ears. She pulls back, displaying the rotten heart grasped in her hand and the black blood tracing a path down her forearm. “You should really pay better attention to your surroundings.”

Yang raises her left hand to cup Blake’s face, blood red giving way to comforting lilac.

“Baby.” Blake allows herself to lean into Yang’s palm, eyes fluttering closed, disinterest falling from her face like a mask. “How am I not being attentive right now?”

Blake’s eyes blink open, rolling freely. “You know what I mean,” she says, stepping away, distancing herself from Yang’s cocky smirk. She turns, surveying the now-empty landscape before them, but doesn’t hide the small grin on her face. The corners of Yang’s mouth stretch that much wider.

A winged figure descends upon the couple, breaking them out of their reverie. As ‘unknown entities’ they’re obligated to withstand the probing questions and commands masquerading as suggestions. It’s not very hard to recall the proper procedures, considering Yang wrote them herself.

The woman lands before them, enormous wings folding into her back before disappearing altogether. Her long crimson hair settles behind her from where it’s pulled together at the back of her head and her decorative gold headpiece glints in the sun. She’s clothed in an angel’s standard battle gear; tight-fitting brown pants and shining torso armor, free from any signs of a struggle.

Yang and Blake’s gore-ridden attire probably isn’t scoring them any points.

“I am Pyrrha, General of Heaven’s forces.” The woman’s voice is strong and steady, her face carved from stone. “Please state your names and-” Her voice cuts off as her gaze fixes onto Yang and sticks, eyes widening, expression turning unrecognizable.

“Hey, Pyrr.” The angel’s face flickers through emotions too fast for Blake to place. “Uh, long time no see?”

Yang’s grin has turned sheepish, and her right hand moves to tug at her hair subconsciously. Blake takes it in her own before she can, intertwining their fingers, and Yang’s shoulders lose some of their tension.

Pyrrha’s eyes track the motion. Her expression settles on something close to what it was before, but the cracks are there, emotions still shifting underneath the surface.

“Yang. How nice of you to confirm that you’re still alive.”

Yang winces at the bitter remark, so unusual coming from to hear coming from Pyrrha. She can’t blame her, though. She’s knows what it’s like to be left.

Emerald shifts to regard swirling gold.

“And you are?”

Blake hesitates, and Yang gives her hand a comforting squeeze. Her lips set into a stern line. She’s done with running.

“Blake.” No reaction. “Blake Belladonna.”

Understanding seeps through the cracks and Pyrrha’s frame relaxes, loses some of its rigidity. When Yang finally meets her eyes, empathy shines through them. She’s no stranger to forbidden love.

“I’m going to have to report this.”

“We know.”

They regard each other for a bit longer.

As Pyrrha’s wings reappear and unfurl, she looks at them with a new understanding. Catalogs the way they each lean into the other, how they look at each other and the world falls away. She looks at them and she _knows_.

“I hope we see can each other again.” The ‘if you’re still here’ goes unsaid.

Her feet leave the ground, massive wings beating down yet somehow not kicking up any dust. “It was nice meeting you, Blake.”

They stand there in silence as Pyrrha’s form becomes smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing altogether.

“So.”

Blake turns to Yang at her prompting, her eyes asking questions that don’t need to be said aloud.

“So,” she repeats, a corner of her lips turning up.

A relieved smile made its way onto Yang’s face. “She and I were… a thing. A while before we met.”

Blake’s hands reach up to grab ahold of the lapels of her leather jacket. “Oh, do tell.”

Yang’s smile takes on an arrogant tilt. “There’s not that much more to say.”

“Mhmm.”

They stare into each other’s eyes, grinning like idiots, still covered in rotten bits and pieces of dead Fae. They probably have about 10 minutes until they’re apprehended, 20 if Pyrrha’s feeling forgiving.

Yang settles her hands on Blake’s waist. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? We can still leave, if you’re not. We have time.”

Blake pushes herself onto her toes and pulls Yang down at the same time, briefly pressing their lips together.

“I’m not going anywhere, Yang.” She moves her arms to circle around Yang’s neck. “I’m not gonna break my promise.”

“I know you won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and I'm actually pretty proud of it. I'll probably post more like this in the future. If this AU in particular does well then I might expand on it because I'm really into it, honestly. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments! I love hearing from readers and it means a lot to me ngl. Title from Jumper by Third Eye Blind.


End file.
